Lost Without Knowing It
by LunarJoy
Summary: While on a mission Natasha meets a boy working for an elite spy group. This boy isn't everything that he seems to be, and he is taken in for questioning by none other than S.H.I.E.L.D, but when he makes a surprising request they realize that you can't judge a book by it's cover. Sorry really bad at summaries. Sexual abuse, but not a lot.
1. Information and Requests

_AN- Hello everybody, Here is chapter 1 to Lost Without Knowing It. It is my first attempt at an Avengers Fic, so let me know if you think it's any good. I already have chapter 2 written as well as an outline for the rest of the story.I will be starting my second semester of college soon, so I don't how often I'll be updating, but I assure you I definitively plan on finishing this story. Constructive Criticism is welcome. So without further ado, on with the story! :)_

_P.s. Sorry if my version of a Russian accent sucks, I'm not very good at different dialects._

* * *

_Italics = Russian_

Natasha watched the interaction between the two people in front of her. One was a middle aged man, probably in his fifties. The other was a young boy, he looked to be around twelve and she had to admit that she was surprised that this group had a child leading her "interrogation." She just hoped they would finish their conversation soon so that she could get what she needed from them and could then be done with this. She decided to listen to the conversation since it sounded like they would be done soon, she noted that they were both speaking in Russian. She quickly got into character, as she was supposed to pretend that she was a scared and confused women of no use to them while stealthily getting her information.

_"__Do not mess this one up, if you do we will not be as forgiving as last time" _The man said.

_"__I understand" _The boy said, when the woman began to struggle he turned to her.

_"__Be still!" _The boy yelled at her. She looked at him, confusion and fear on her face.

"I-I don't understand" She said shakily.

_"__Do not take me for a fool, Black Widow." _He told her. She continued to only stare at him in confusion. He narrowed his eyes. He walked up to her and bent down, his face very close to hers.

"Vat is your purpose in being here?" He asked her in a very thick Russian accent.

"What do you mean?" She asked, still seeming very scared.

"I mean exactly Vat I say" He backed away from her. "I vant to know why you allowed yourself to be captured"

"You think I allowed myself to be put into this situation?" She demanded. The boy smirked.

"That's exactly vat I think" He said. She narrowed her eyes slightly. He laughed. "You can't honestly think I vould believe that you vould be afraid of me. I know all about how your vork Black Widow, you allow your captors to believe that they are in control of the situation, all the vhile you feed them false or outdated information to make you seem like an outdated source. Then when you somehow get the information you vant you miraculously get yourself free" He said, and smirked when she seemed to truly grow nervous. "I also happen to know that you work for S.H.I.E.L.D and not for Solohob as you claim." He watched for her reaction, and was pleased when he could see her very slightly grow tense.

"_So then what is it that you want to know?" _She asked. He smirked at her use of Russian.

"_Same as before, what information are you hoping to gain by allowing yourself to be captured?" _The boy asked her.

"So I guess you don't know everything about me then, and you seem to know even less about S.H.I.E.L.D" She told him.

"Yes, that may be the case. But one thing I vould like to know is, what is Director Fury's plan for phase 2?" He asked her. She was the one to smirk this time.

"So, your group wants S.H.E.I.L.D's weapons." He glared angrily at her, mad that he had made such a beginners mistake. But he didn't have long to be upset as she was about to make her escape for freedom. He watched wide eyed as she simply jumped up, landing on her back, effectively breaking the chair that was holding her. The boy got out of his shock and tried to grab her, but she had very early on freed her arms and she punched him in the face and grabbed him and flipped him onto his back. She was about to go for the door when it opened and two more people came in.

"_Grab her!" _The older one commanded. "_Get up and help your brother!" _He yelled at the younger boy. He did and the two got her arms back behind her back and got a pair of handcuffs on her. They continued to hold her as the older man walked up to her.

"_Let go" _He told the two. They did, stepping away. "Radim, take over" The younger boy nodded. He walked around Natasha so that he was standing in front of her. She stood confidently in front of him.

"_What would you like me to find out?" _The boy asked.

"_What you were supposed to find out in the first place." _The man growled. The boy nodded tightly. He turned to Natasha.

"_Why would S.H.I.E.L.D build all those weapons?" _Radim asked her.

"_And what makes you think I would tell you that?" _She asked.

"_Because if you don't you will be in a lot of pain" _The man told her. He turned back to the boy.

"_I've changed my mind, I will take over; she is quite the spit fire. And she has quite the reputation. It will be fun to break her" _The man said with a cruel smile. The boy stepped back.

"_And who are you?" _Natasha asked.

"_The man running this place" _The man said.

"_So you're the leader?" _She asked.

The man grabbed her chin and held it painfully tight.

"_Yes, now how about you answer the question"_ He said, releasing her chin. She only glared at him.

"_Not so fond of the situation when you're not in control now are you Black Widow?" _He asked. "_And I know just how to break you" _He stared into her eyes, and the look in his eyes actually unnerved her. He swept his leg under hers and brought her down onto the floor. Her hands were trapped under her back so she could do nothing to defend herself. The man pushed himself on top of her and began to grope her. Natasha actually had to work hard to keep the panic off of her face. She had never been touched by a man unless she had planned for it to occur, but this time was different. Somehow they had gained the upper hand, and she was vulnerable. She thought hard of a way to get out of this.

"_Why would you waste your time with me, how do you know this isn't all part of my plan." _The man laughed.

"_If this was part of your plan sweetheart I don't think it was a very good one. It seems that I'm the one calling the shots" _He said, but he didn't continue as he regarded her.

"_She's only stalling Father, her plan didn't go as she thought. I think she is afraid" _The boy said, smirking as she glared at him. He knelt down close to her to whisper in her ear.

"That's for earlier, sweetheart" He told her, which earned him another glare. Radim moved away as his father went back to groping Natasha, and she noticed how Radim didn't seem to like what was happening, despite him making the situation worse for her. She tried to kick the man off, but he was prepared and she couldn't get him off. He began to pull at her shirt and ripped it open to expose her breasts. He moved to her pants and began to undo them when the door burst open and an arrow was put through the man's skull. She quickly kicked the body off and rolled over to her stomach and got to her knees. The elder boy in the room pulled out a gun and pointed it at the people.

"_Don't_ _Melor!" _Radim called out, but he was too late. Barton had already buried an arrow into his head. Barton put his jacket over Natasha's shoulders and turned to Radim. The boy backed up and put his hands up.

"_Please, don't shoot." _He said nervously. When the man only glared he realized that the man hadn't understood him. "Don't shoot" He said again, this time in English.

"We should bring him in, I think Fury would be interested in him. I think he could tell us a lot, his father was the leader, which is who you just shot" She told Clint.

"Undo her handcuffs" Clint ordered the boy. He slowly came forward.

"I need to get the key out of my brothers pocket" He said cautiously as he walked over to his brothers body. He gently reached into the older boy's pocket and retrieved the key, quickly moving away. He walked behind Natasha and took the handcuffs off. She pulled the jacket around her and zipped it. Once she was done she flipped the boy over and put him into handcuffs.

_"__Let's go kid, Fury is gonna have fun with you." _She pulled him to his feet and then knocked him out.

* * *

When Radim woke up he was in a plain room strapped down in a chair. His head was pounding but he ignored it and took in his surroundings. There were no windows and the door must have been behind him where he couldn't see it. He focused on the leather straps holding him to the chair and noticed that they were pretty loose, and he thought that he could probably get out of them. He started working on wriggling one of his hands free and when he was almost there he heard the click of a gun behind his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The voice said. Radim froze immediately and a tall black man came around the chair, holstering his gun. The boy narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Hullo, Director Fury" The boy said mockingly, annunciating each syllable.

"I see that trying to make you more comfortable was a mistake" Fury said as he pulled on the leather straps, making them painfully tight. "But I can assure you, I won't make the same mistake again" He said, and the boy glared.

"So Director, tell me one thing. What do you think you'll accomplish by keeping me here?" The boy asked.

"Well for starters, what does your little group want with _my _weapons." Fury said.

"And vat reasons vould I have to tell you that?" The boy said.

"Because if you don't you'll be begging for death" Fury threatened. The boy glared.

"And Vat makes you think things vill be better for me if I do tell you. I know 'ow you work Director, I tell you vat you want and then you throw me to the wolves as a traitor so that they can have fun vith me." The boy said.

"Smart boy, and now how about you drop the accent." He said. The boy's gaze narrowed further.

"I'm surprised Director, not many people see through my accent. My own father didn't know I could speak nearly perfect English. But I must say that it does take some effort and it can be rather tiring so forgive me if I slip up" The boy said cheekily, adding the accent back at the end. Fury chose to ignore the last part of his statement.

"You mean the father that we just killed earlier today? As I recall he was the leader of your little group. But you know what I don't get" Fury said.

"How would your father be brought down with so little protection. The only thing to stop us was his two sons, one of which was unarmed." Radim glared.

"You know what I think. I think that your father wasn't really the leader. I think that your group had a backup plan, and that you told Agent Romanoff false information to throw us off the trail of your real leader. And I think you know exactly who and where your leader is and why your father lied for him." Radim only glared, not saying a word.

"And you know what else, out of the four people in that room, you were the only interrogator to come out alive. I wonder how happy your leader will be with you for that" And with that Fury left.

* * *

Fury left Radim in that room for quite a while, the boy guessed that it was close to two days before the director came back. He watched as Fury walked into view, eating a sandwich.

"Are you hungry, Radim?" Fury asked, obviously enjoying himself.

"No, of course not, Director" The boy sneered.

"Good, then I'm sure you won't mind telling me who the real leader of your group is" Fury said.

"And what do I get in return?" He asked.

"How about a sandwich?" Fury said, the boy only glared.

"When you are ready to offer something realistic for my knowledge then let me know" He said.

"Then what is it that you want?" Fury said.

"Come now director, that shouldn't be too hard to figure out" The boy said.

"You want safety" Fury said simply. The boy regarded him for a moment.

"Yes, but there is something I would like more" The boy said.

"If you want information in return you won't get it." Fury said

"No, that's not it director. I have no true loyalty to that group"

"Then why were you in it?" Fury asked.

"I had my reasons, which I may explain to you if you make a deal with me." Radim said.

"Then what exactly do you want to propose?" Fury asked.

"I would like protection for another person. In return I will tell you anything you want, and I will work for you for as long as you offer protection to this person." Radim said. Fury regarded him closely.

"And what about this other person, will we get anything from them?" Fury asked.

"No, you are not to train them as a spy, or any other thing you could possibly have them do. You are to give them safe quarters, and provide them with anything else they may need, and I will work for you and continue to gather information in return." Radim said calmly. Fury seemed to think about his offer more.

"And who is this person?" Fury asked. Radim hesitated before answering.

"My little sister" He said.

"And where is your little sister now?" Fury asked.

"I won't tell you where until you agree to protect her. All I will tell you is that where she is now is growing unsafe and I fear for her. Especially with Melor gone, if anything happens to me I fear that she will not be able to survive." Radim said.

"I will see what information you provide me, then we will decide if I give safety to your sister." Fury said.

"Alright, I will take that." Radim said.

* * *

**AN- So what did you think? Should I continue? Let me know, again constructive criticism is welcome! If there is anything you didn't understand feel free to let me know and I will try to clear it up for you.**


	2. Take off

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and a huge thank you to all who reviewed, followed or Favorited this story. It makes me really happy to see that there are actually people who like this story.

Here is Chapter 2 of Lost Without Knowing It, it's shorter than chapter 1 but I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you see any mistakes and I will fix them.

* * *

"So how about you start on why your dad lied about being the leader" Fury said, Radim nodded.

"We had planned for something like what occurred to happen. We would pretend that my father was the leader and that way if he was ever captured or killed the real leader could be brought to safety and the groups plans could continue more easily." Radim said.

"Did your father have any real importance to the group?" Fury asked.

"Yes, he was second in command" Radim said.

"Was your leader in the area when the Black Widow was brought in?" Fury asked.

"Yes, but only for a short time. She may remember seeing him, he was with me right before I started her interrogation. He left the area as soon as he could, knowing that she would either try to escape or that there was a chance that someone would come for her, and that everyone would probably be killed in the process" Radim said.

"So why weren't you?" Fury asked.

"We were given orders by the leader that if we were ever going to be brought in by another group, especially S.H.I.E.L.D, that we were to either allow them to kill us or to kill ourselves. We were supposed to have our weapons on us, if we pointed them at the enemy they would undoubtedly shoot us. I didn't have my weapon on me when you pulled out Black Widow." Radim said.

"I have a feeling that even if you had your weapon that you wouldn't have pulled it out" Fury said.

"No, I wouldn't have. Melor and I promised each other that we would not follow those orders, but Melor isn't too fond of S.H.I.E.L.D and he underestimated the reaction time of your archer." Radim said.

"Why wasn't your brother very fond of us?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is the reason that our mother is dead, and the reason that we were forced to become spies."

"So he saw an opportunity and tried to take it, but unfortunately it didn't work out well for him." Fury said.

"No, it didn't." Radim said simply.

"If neither of you wanted to be spies why didn't you leave?" Fury asked.

"We wanted to, but if we were caught trying to leave we would receive a fate worse than death" Radim said.

"Is that what you were told by your leader?" Fury asked.

"Yes" Radim said.

"And how do you know he wasn't bluffing?" Fury asked.

"Because he showed us exactly what would happen" Radim said.

"And what is it that would happen?" Fury asked.

"When I was 10 and Melor was 14 the leader decided to pretend that we had tried to leave to show us exactly what would happen. He treated everything as if it were real, and at the time Melor and I didn't know it wasn't until afterwards. He threw us in a cell and for a week we were beaten every day, and we were given only enough food and water to keep us alive. After one week they put a needle in our eyes that took away our sight. For another week we were beaten without our vision, at the end of that week he did the same to our hearing. I don't know how long we were like that, but right before taking our hearing away they told us that this was how we were going to live the rest of our lives. The things they did to us were unspeakable, and Melor and I were too afraid to try and run, we knew that they would hold up to their promise, if they could do it to us when we had done nothing wrong then they surely would if we tried to betray them." Radim finished.

"How did you get your sight and hearing back?" Fury asked.

"They gave us another injection, whatever they did was reversible." Radim said.

"So this is how your leader got everyone to obey the command of die before you're brought in." Fury said

"Yes" Radim said.

"Let's move on to the whereabouts of your leader" Fury said. Radim nodded.

Radim told Fury every bit of information he wanted, and when Fury was finally satisfied he ended the questioning.

"What about my little sister?" Radim asked.

"Where is she?" Fury asked

"In the Czech republic" Radim told him.

"That's quite a distance for us to go to pull off a rescue mission" Fury said.

"Please, I will help in any way that I can. I just want her safe." Radim said, his eyes filled with determination.

"Alright, we will go tomorrow. You need to tell me more specifically where your sister is so we can find her" Fury said.

"Alright, but I ask that I go too when you retrieve her. Melor and I taught her to trust no one, she will not go with you easily. She also doesn't really know English" Radim said.

"OK, but you listen to everything we tell you. If try to pull anything I won't hesitate to put a bullet into both you and your sister" Fury warned.

"Alright, fair enough" Radim agreed.

* * *

The next day Radim was surprised to see Black Widow enter his room. He said nothing as she released his arms and legs then left and came back with a simple meal of bread and water for him. He had to say that it was some of the best bread he had ever had.

"Where in the Czech Republic is your sister?" Natasha asked him.

"She's in Sokolov. When we get there I can give you further directions." Natasha nodded. Radim stopped eating, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"I'm sorry about what my father did to you, and that I only made it worse. He may have stopped if Ii hadn't spoken up, but I was acting like my brother and taking out my hate for S.H.I.E.L.D on you" Radim said quietly. Natasha only nodded.

"So how long will it take to get to her?" Radim asked. Natasha smirked.

"Were already there" She said. Radim looked very confused.

"But how-" He said, but she stopped him.

"I'm surprised that you haven't noticed the room moving slightly. You're in a plane, you have been since I brought you in. Since you told Fury where your sister is we have been heading in that direction, and since we were already sorta close it didn't take long. We'll take a smaller plane once we get a little closer to Sokolov." Natasha told him.

"I guess I've been too preoccupied to notice." Radim said.

"Understandable, now let's go, we should get ready, we'll have to go get her soon" Natasha said.

"Just leave your tray here" She told him when he stood up. He did and followed her out of the room, they went down a few corridors and to another small room. Director Fury was already inside, along with two other people, Radim recognized one of them as the man who had killed his father and brother.

"We have five minutes before you have to get off this plane so here's what's gonna happen. You will be accompanied by Agents Romanoff, Barton and Captain Rogers" He motioned to the other men in the room, "You will direct them to your sister, then you will collect her and get back to this ship as quickly as you can, any questions your sister has can wait until your back on the plane, understood?" Fury said.

"Yes, I understand" Radim said.

"Good, now get going." And with that the four of them left the room and went to a small plane. Radim was amazed to see that they really were on a huge plane, but not only that, it was practically a floating air base.

"You ready?" The large blonde man, Captain Rogers, asked him.

"Yeah" Radim said, checking that he was securely strapped in.

"Alright Natasha, let's go" He told the Black Widow, and they lifted off from the huge floating air base and headed towards Sokolov.

* * *

Let me know what you thought, next chapter you get to meet Radim's sister, and Radim will meet the rest of the Avengers. it will probably be longer between updates from now on, unless I get Chapter 4 written in one day, because I am leaving for college the day after tomorrow and will probably be spending my whole weekend preparing for classes. The good news is Chapter 3 is written, so I will post it Monday if I get Chapter 4 done, but if I don't I really hop to have it out by the Monday after at the latest. So sorry about that in advance. The good news is that the story will get finished even if updates do become few and far between.

Again let me know if your confused about anything and I will try to clear it up for you. Thanks so much for reading, you guys are awesome!


	3. Reunions and Revelations

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy now that I'm back in school, and unfortunately****I'm probably only going to get busier. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one to make up for it.**

**If you see any typo's let me know so I can fix them, all my work is unbet'd so if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Bold = Czech**

* * *

"Natasha will stay with the plane to pilot it, Barton and I will go down with you to get your sister" Rogers said when they were getting ready to land. Radim only nodded.

"What's her name?" Rogers asked, trying to be conversational.

"Milena, but my brother and I call her Mila for short" Radim said.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned seven last month" Radim said. "She will probably be cross with me for missing her birthday, although Melor and I did each send her a card." Radim said, smiling fondly.

"You seem to be very close to her" Steve said. Natasha spoke before Radim could answer.

"Were about to land, so get ready to get off so you can get back here quickly" Natasha said. She landed the plane and the three got off and Radim started in the direction of where Mila was living. They arrived fairly quickly and Radim knocked on the door. It was opened by a young women who looked to be in her twenties.

"**Are they friends**?" She asked Radim, motioning to the other two.

"**Not really, but they're not going to cause any harm**" He said to reassure her. She nodded and invited them all in.

"**I'll go get Mila, she's playing upstairs" **The young women said. Radim greeted the young man sitting at the table.

"Where's she going?" Steve asked as the women left. This made Radim remember that these people didn't speak Czech.

"She went to get Mila, she'll be back shortly" Radim said.

"You only speak English then?" The man asked the other people in the room. Captain Rogers nodded politely.

"Where's your brother Radim?" The man asked, although he suspected that he already knew the answer.

"He was killed, only a few days ago" Radim said softly.

"I'm sorry" The young man said.

"**Radim!**" A young girl called from the doorway that the women went through earlier. Radim smiled widely as his sister ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"**I've missed you, you've been gone for so long**" The little girl said.

"**I've missed you too. I think you've grown Mila. At least a few inches, if you get any bigger I won't be able to call you pipsqueak anymore" **Radim said smiling. The little girl laughed. She stopped and looked at the other people in the room.

"**Where's Melor?" **She asked. Radim grew sad, but hid it from his sister.

"**I'll tell you later, alright? First we must get your stuff packed up" **he said, not wanting to tell her yet.

"**Why do I have to pack up my stuff?**" She asked.

"**You're going to come live with me for a while in a safer area." **Radim told her. She beamed at him.

"**Ok, let's go!**" She said enthusiastically, running ahead to the stairs. Radim laughed.

"I'm going to help her pack up her stuff, we'll be quick" Radim told the two agents.

"Alright, I'll come help you" Captain Rogers said. Radim nodded and motioned for him to follow. When they got to the stairs Mila noticed the young man following them.

"**Who's that?**" She asked Radim.

"**His name is Captain Rogers**" He told her.

"Hello" Rogers said when Mila turned to look at him. She smiled softly.

"Hello, I'm Mila" She replied, she held out her hand and the Captain shook it with a smile. Radim stared at her.

"**Since when do you know English?" **He asked her.

"**I'm not quite fluent but I picked it up from listening to Aliyona and Vitaly. They speak English when they don't want me knowing what their talking about and a lot of my teachers speak english**" Radim laughed.

"Alright Smarty, I'll guess I'll just speak English then, that way you can get fluent" He said. She smiled at him.

"Come on, let's hurry and get your stuff packed up" He said and shooed her up the stairs.

With the help of Captain Rogers Mila was all packed in about fifteen minutes. Radim grabbed her two bags and followed Mila back down the stairs, while the Captain followed behind him.

"**Here Mila, this is yours. You left it in the living room" **Aliyona told her, handing her a small folded paper. She smiled happily at her.

"**Thank you Aly" **She said, taking the paper and putting it in the pocket of her jacket.

"What is it?" Radim asked her.

"It's a surprise, you'll see it later" He laughed at her again.

"Ok, we should get going, say thank you and goodbye to Aliyona and Vitaly" Radim told her. She obliged and gave a thank you and a hug to each of them.

"Thank you, I hope we'll be able to visit again someday." Radim told them.

"Me too, please be careful and take good care of Mila. She need's you, now more than ever" Vitaly told him. Radim only nodded, not wanting Mila to know what Vitaly meant by his statement.

The Captain led the way back to the plane and they all boarded. Radim helped Mila get strapped in securely then strapped himself in. Once everyone was ready they took off. Radim really hoped that Mila would wait to ask about Melor again until they were alone, but unfortunately that didn't happen.

"**Radim, where's Melor, I thought he would be here**" She said. She seemed nervous now. Radim took a breath before answering.

"**He won't be coming back Mila**" He said quietly.

"**What do you mean**?" She asked, he knew she knew what he meant, but she didn't want to believe it. He swallowed, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He hadn't even had a chance to grieve over his brother, and he knew that when Mila started crying that he might not be able to hold his back.

"**He's dead Mila**" He said. He saw the tears form immediately. She started shaking her head.

"**No, he can't be**" She said, looking for any sign on Radim that Melor could still be alive. When she saw that Radim was fighting back his own tears she began to cry openly. The others in the plane looked on sadly, even though they couldn't understand exactly what was being said they knew what the conversation was about. Barton had to look away, knowing that he was the cause.

The rest of the plane ride to the Helicarrier was spent mostly in silence. Once Steve tried to engage Mila in conversation, but the little girl wouldn't talk. Radim unstrapped himself then Mila and he carried her to the inside of the huge airship. Mila was silent the whole way, and Radim couldn't say that he blamed her, all he really wanted to do was to be alone to be able to mourn the death of his brother. When they got inside they were met by a middle aged balding man who introduced himself as Agent Phil Coulson.

"I'll show you where your room is" He told Radim.

"Alright, where will Mila stay?" Radim asked.

"She'll be right next door from you, there is a door that joins the two rooms so you'll be able to easily go back and forth" Agent Coulson said. They arrived at the rooms and Agent Coulson opened the door for them to go in.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, I'll be back later. Fury asked me to remind you about your promise to help S.H.I.E.L.D in exchange for keeping your sister safe." The agent said.

"Yes, I remember" Radim said. Agent Coulson nodded and left, closing the door. Once they were alone Mila turned to Radim.

"**What happened?**" She asked him, tears coming to her eyes again. He motioned for her to sit on the bed and when she did he sat down next to her.

"**It was during an interrogation, things went wrong and Melor was shot" **He said, sparing her from most of the details.

"**Was he in pain?**" She asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"**No, he died very quickly**" Radim said, trying not to allow tears to spill down his own cheeks. He looked away so that she didn't see.

"**I'm gonna miss him**" She said.

"**Me too, Mila"** Radim said. After about a half hour Mila cried herself to sleep and Radim took her jacket off and put her under the blankets and stood up from the bed. He hung her jacket over the chair at the desk. He remembered the paper that Mila had put in her pocket, he pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a picture that Mila drew of him, Melor and herself. It was just plane stick figures, drawn with colored pencils. On the top it said, "**To Melor and Radim, the best big brothers in the world! Please come back safe, I miss you!"** He put is head down on the desk and for the first time in years he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

After about twenty minutes Radim heard a knock on his door. He quickly dried his eyes and went to answer it, checking that Mila was still asleep on the way. He opened the door to find Agent Coulson.

"Director Fury wanted me to get you, he has his first job for you" Coulson told him.

"What about Mila?" Radim asked.

"It shouldn't take too long, I will check up on her every now and then if you like. Is she sleeping?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah, and that would be great, thank you" He told Coulson gratefully.

"It's no trouble" Coulson replied. Radim left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Are you ok?" Coulson asked when they had gotten out of hearing range of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Radim said. Coulson let it go and led Radim to another room, it was a large room, one section of it was filled with people on computers, probably piloting the airship, and in one area was a large table. Fury was standing at the front of it, talking to the others seated around it. Radim recognized Captain Rogers, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff. There were two more people there, a man with shaggy black hair and glasses, a large muscled man with long blonde hair who was dressed in very odd attire, and another guy with dark hair and a weird glowing thing in his chest. He figured that this guy must be Iron Man, he remembered his old group's leader giving a briefing about him. Fury noticed him then and beckoned him over.

"Radim, this is a group that I put together called the Avengers Initiative. Your task is simple, I want you to tell them any information that you have about Soyyve that could help them infiltrate and kill the leader." Fury said.

"Whoa, hold on, were getting help from a kid. Like, a little kid, I though you meant someone who was like sixteen or seventeen. He looks barely twelve" The guy he had guessed to be Iron Man said.

"I'm thirteen" Radim told him.

"Big difference. How on earth is he supposed to help us?" He asked again.

"Despite his age he knows a lot of helpful information about this group." Fury said. "And I believe that he is a good resource, so use him." Fury said, then walked away, leaving no room for argument.

"Let me introduce you to everyone real quick" Agent Coulson said.

"You've already met Captain Steve Rogers, Agent Clint Barton and Agent Natasha Romanoff." Coulson said, indicating each person as he spoke.

"This is Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor and Tony Stark." He said, as he was being introduced he shook each one of their hands.

"I'll leave and let you guys get to work." Coulson said.

"The first thing I would like to know is what does your group actually call themselves?" That was Dr. Banner.

"They're not really my group anymore, and they call themselves "Novyye Praviteli Mira v" it basically translates to The World's New Rulers" Radim said. They went on for an hour, picking his brain for everything, they had him diagram everything he could remember about their base, asked him about security, the best places to sneak in etc.

"The leader is supposed to be holding a conference in two weeks, all the high up officials of the group should be there. I can help you get in, once you're in the room it shouldn't be hard to kill them all. They don't believe in having weapons in the meetings, they can have some disagreements and fistfights aren't uncommon."

"What if he cancelled the meeting, knowing that you've been caught?" Captain Rogers asked.

"He never had any reason to believe that I would betray him" Radim said.

"But what if he does, just as a precaution?" Natasha asked.

"He knew I didn't have my weapon on me and that I might be captured if a rescue was sent for Agent Romanoff, and because my brother followed through with orders and allowed himself to be killed before being captured the leader will not think twice about me" Radim suddenly stopped, realizing something. The rest of the group caught his sudden change as well.

"Is there a problem with your theory?" Thor asked him. Radim shook his head.

"No, the leader wouldn't think twice about me getting captured because he always trusted me more than Melor, I was better at acting completely loyal to him. So if Melor was willing to die for the group he would figure that I got caught on purpose and wait for me to return with information" Radim said.

"So then why did you seem like you saw a ghost just now?" Stark asked him.

"Melor knew all this, he planned for all of this to happen. He died on purpose, he died to help Mila and I" Radim said, almost more to himself then to anyone else. Before any else could comment Coulson came into the room with a teary eyed Mila in tow. Radim went up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Seeing that these tears were fresh.

"I woke up and you were gone, I thought that you got hurt or killed like Melor, or that you left me again" She said still crying. He wrapped her into his arms.

"Hey, it's ok Mila, it's ok. I'm ok, and I'm not going to leave you, if I do I will tell you first just like before, alright?" He said, calming her. Once her tears stopped Captain Rogers came over. Radim noticed him coming over and let go of Mila.

"Do you remember Captain Steve Rogers from earlier?" Radim asked her. She nodded. Steve kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey Mila, why don't we all go eat some dinner, you two must be hungry" He offered.

"Okay, can I ask you a question first?" She asked him.

"Of course." He said.

"Can I call you Captain Steve?" She asked. He smiled and Radim laughed.

"Sure thing Soldier" He told her, messing up her hair affectionately. She laughed and pushed his hand away. Steve and Radim laughed as she fixed her hair with a fake pout and when she finished the large group headed to the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N - So what did you think?**

**At this point if there is anything specific between any of the characters that you want to see, or any scenes that you want to see then let me know and I can try and add it in, I can't guarantee that I will add it in but if I like the suggestion then I probably will. Unless there is a lot of requests from people I expect this story to be about 2 more chapters, maybe three if I get struck with sudden inspiration for something.**


	4. Risky Proposition

**Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry! I really didn't mean for it to take this long to update. I promise that I haven't given up on this story, I just have had horrible writers block for a while now. I had a super crazy busy summer and I'm back in college now so my free time hasn't really increased, but my classes are going really well so I decided to revisit this and try and shake of some of the writer's block. (This chapter had been harder than the others for some reason for me to write.) I have this story all planned out I now need to write it down and add all of the nice details. I can't tell you how many chapters it's going to be because whenever I start writing it gets longer or shorter than I think it will be. I can tell you it won't be horribly long, probably under 10 chapters. So I will stop talking now and let you guys read, because I know your probably pretty mad that it took me forever to update this, and I'm really sorry that it's so short. I'll try not to take so long to get the next one up and I'll try and make it longer.**

**P.S. I do not have a Beta so any mistakes you see are mine. If you see a grammar or spelling mistake let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Chapter 4**

They walked into the very large dining hall and Mila stared around in amazement.

"There's so much food" She said as everyone laughed.

"Well come on, it's here to eat not stare at" Tony said. She took Radim's hand and followed behind Steve as he grabbed a plate for each of them. Radim took both plates and began adding food to them.

"What's that?" She asked, looking at some weird looking white goop.

"Fish eggs" Tony said.

"They're not really fish eggs, he's just messing with you." Natasha said when Mila looked at Tony with horror on her face.

"Try some" Tony said. Mila regarded the stuff then grabbed the scoop and put some onto her plate.

They continued grabbing food, and when everyone was satisfied they found a table to sit at.

"Here Radim, you try it first." Mila said, putting a spoonful of the pudding near his mouth.

"Why am I you're guinea pig?" He asked as everyone laughed.

"Please?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog look.

"Fine" He said, eying it wearily as he took the spoon and ate the pudding.

"What's it taste like?" She asked.

"Fishy" He told her. She looked over to Natasha in horror.

"You said that they weren't fish eggs" She said, and everyone laughed including Radim.

"I'm only kidding with you Mila," he said, still laughing, "It tastes like vanilla pudding, but with a different texture. You'll like it" He said. She glared at him but then took her spoon and took some of the pudding.

"I guess it is pretty good" She said. They all continued their meal, enjoying themselves as everyone continued to joke with each other (although most of the joking and fun was directed towards picking on Tony for various things), but the fun was cut short when director Fury arrived. Radim stopped laughing and his face grew hard when he spotted him.

"What is it Radim?" She asked when she saw her brother.

"Radim, could you come with me please. I need to speak with you" Fury told him.

"I could tell that much, what is this about?" Radim asked.

"I can see that you don't trust me yet, and I want to warn you that trust goes in two ways" Fury said. Radim clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Fury, not appreciating the threat. After a second he decided it would be best just to cooperate, he did agree to help after all, he just wasn't expecting for Fury to come for him so soon. He turned to Mila.

"_I need to go with him, if you need anything ask Agent Romanoff, she will help you. I'll come find you when I'm done. Listen to what you're told and behave yourself"_ Radim told her, speaking in Russian so that only Mila and Natasha understood. He looked discretely at Natasha and she met his gaze calmly for a brief second before turning back to the group. Satisfied that she had understood he went to follow Fury.

Fury led him down several hallways and into a small and empty conference room.

"Have a seat Radim, I'm sorry to have taken you away from your meal, you must be hungry" Fury said and Radim could tell that he was more testing than truly sorry, he wanted to see what would happen if he pushed his nerves.

"It's not a problem Director" Radim said pleasantly as he took a seat. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" He asked.

"I want to ask you another question first, why speak to your sister in Russian?" Fury asked.

"She understands it better, and it is honestly easier for me as well" Radim said easily, although it was only partly true.

"Why pick Russian wouldn't she understand Czech better?" Fury asked, Radim stayed silent. "I also happened to hear Agent Romanoff mentioned and I can't help but feel that it wasn't a coincidence that you chose a language that only one other person besides you're sister would understand" Fury said.

"Forgive me director, but when you have lived the way I have it is hard to give people your trust, especially upon first meeting. I simply told Mila to ask Agent Romanoff if she needed any help with anything and I spoke Russian so ensure that this was agreeable to agent Romanoff as well. Basically I was asking for her to watch out for Mila. It is an old habit to do everything discreetly because too many ears can get you into trouble, as you seem to well know." Radim said. Fury regarded him for a moment but then accepted his answer.

"Alright, so on to business then. Your previous group is proving to be harder than we thought to break into and I have recently come to the conclusion that we may need to take things a little bit farther if we want to have a better chance of taking them down quietly." Fury said.

"Well if you have any suggestions I would like to hear them, because I have already helped where I can for the time being."

"But that's not entirely true" Fury said, Radim narrowed his eyes in suspicion and confusion.

"What is it that you have in mind?" Radim asked carefully.

"I am proposing that you become a double agent for SHIELD" Fury told him.

"And how exactly would we make this work without me getting killed. The leader is not that trusting, it is why you're having as much trouble as you are gaining information. He goes to great lengths to cover his tracks and he would be more than suspicious if I tried to say that I could feed him information. There is a reason that he trains his men so well, and makes them so afraid. He will not trust someone posing as a double agent because you never truly know where their true loyalties lie. Even if he was the one to recruit the spy he would not trust them even if it was his most trusted agent, he feels that loyalties can be too easily swayed in that type of position" Radim said.

"So what you're saying is that you don't believe there is any way that we could get *Ignatiy to trust someone posing as a leak?" Fury asked, annoyed.

"Pretty much" Radim said. Fury stopped to think for a while, taking stock of his options.

"What if you did it anyway?" Fury asked.

"I said I would help you, not get myself pointlessly killed" Radim hissed.

"Let me finish" Fury said authoritatively. "We would have you pose as a double spy working for Ignatiy, knowing that he will not trust you and we see if you can read him well enough to hopefully be able to get something out of him." Radim seemed to think about his proposition.

"And how will I communicate with him? I am not willing to speak with him in person. The moment I show my face to him he will capture and kill me" Radim said.

"There are other ways of communication that are not face to face. With the help of Stark and some strategic planning help from you I'm sure we will think of some sort of halfway believable story. Remember, I am not planning on getting him to trust you, I just want to throw him off guard and get him to slip up. I will keep your safety in consideration and I already promised that I would ensure the safety of your sister" Fury said. Radim regarded his offer, observing Fury carefully.

"Alright, I will pose as a double agent" He finally said.

**So I hope you enjoyed it, I know it wasn't the most amazing chapter, but hopefully they will get better. If there is anything you guys want to see, like little side chapters with just cute or funny or any other kind of moment between characters then let me know. I can't guarantee I'll get it written very fast because I want to focus more on the storyline, but I can try and add in anything that you guys want to see. **

***Ignatiy is the leader of Radim's previous group, I haven't mentioned his name before so I just wanted to make sure that no one got confused.**

**Thanks for reading, and leave anything you want to in a review; comments, suggestions, questions, requests or anything else you can think of is always welcome!**


	5. Sneak Attacks and Grappling Match

**So here is chapter 5, I wrote it super-fast to make up for taking so long to post the last one. And I don't know if I put this into my other chapter's but I don't own Avengers or any of it's characters so don't sue me. But Radim, Mila and any other character that you don't recognize are mine.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy! :) **

**P.S. If you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them.**

**Chapter 5**

Radim left the room sometime later, him and Fury had been going over ways to possibly contact Ignatiy in at least a somewhat believable way. After nearly two hours of ideas being bounced around and rejected Fury finally decided to dismiss Radim and go over it more another time. By now it was nearly 9 o'clock at night and Radim headed back to his room, wondering if Mila was still awake. He was about to open his door when he heard a giggle and then a shush from down a nearby hallway. He made no indication of hearing it and opened the door.

"Mila, are you in here?" He asked, listening down the hallway carefully. "Hmmm, I wonder where she could have gone" He said, loud enough for her to have heard him. He walked further into the room very slowly and he heard small footsteps walking towards him. When they were close to the door he quietly slipped through the door that separated their rooms, he quickly went through his room and slipped back into the hallway.

"Hey, no fair" He heard Mila say from her room. He walked through the hallway and back into her room silently. When he was right behind her he reached out, wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him, tickling her belly with his other hand. She laughed and squirmed away from him.

"**No fair Radim, I can never sneak up on you**" she said seemingly upset, although he could see that she was trying not to smile.

**"****Maybe one day you will**" He told her. "**Where did everyone else go?**" He asked.

"**This way**" She said, taking his hand and dragging him excitedly out of the room.

"There you are, I was wondering where you ran off too" Steve said as he came around a corner and spotted them.

"Sorry, I saw that Radim was back and I wanted to try and sneak up on him" Mila told him.

"Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?" Radim asked her. "Besides he probably would have been able to help you" He told her.

"You're mean" She said, kicking the back of his leg.

"Hey, easy there" Radim told her laughing, "You'll cripple me"

"Good, now hurry up" She said, pulling him down the hallway.

"What are you so excited about?" He asked her.

"You'll see, come on" She said. They finally reached a set of doors and Mila pushed one of them open.

"Isn't this cool" She said. It was a very large gym, Radim looked around and could see why she liked it. On the ceiling was a ropes course, there was an obstacle course along one wall, a running track going around the edge at the same level as the ropes course, a punching bag in one corner, and a very large area of matts that Radim guessed was for combat training.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." He said.

"Wanna try something out?" Natasha asked him, coming up from behind.

"Have anything particular in mind?" He asked her.

"Yes actually, we never got to properly finish our fight from before." She said. He shook his head.

"Alright then Black widow, if you would like me to beat you in front of your team then let's go" He said slyly.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted your sister to see you get your ass handed to you by a girl" She said. He smirked.

"Fine, your on then, but lets wait until were both on the matts shall we?" He asked. She smirked.

"You're lucky, I was going to swing at you before you were ready, but since you asked nicely I'll wait." She said.

"I know, that's why I said it" He said laughing as he followed her to the matts. She walked to the middle and turned to face him.

"So who wants to make the first move?" He asked, still smirking. He stood a few feet from her, his hands comfortably in the pockets of his jacket.

"You are a cocky one aren't you?" She asked.

"Well I was only ever beaten by one person" He said.

"Oh so you want me to beat you again?" She asked.

"That doesn't count, besides how do you know I didn't let you get away" He said slyly.

"Fine, who was the one who beat you?" She asked.

"If you win I will tell you, how about that?" He said.

"Are you guys going to talk or fight?" Clint yelled at them. Radim turned to see that everyone from the avengers was sitting on the floor to watch. He didn't have much time to look though because out of his peripheral vision he saw a foot come flying at his face. He put a hand up to block it then ducked underneath. He stood back up and went for a blow of his own, which Natasha also blocked. They went back and forth like this, each one of them throwing in hits and both dodging them all until Radim finally landed a blow to Natasha's side. She barely even flinched and retaliated with a kick to his chest, sending him to the ground.

"You're gonna have to be more careful than that" She said, smirking at him. He sneered before jumping back up and coming at her again. This seemed to go on for forever, one landing a blow and the other retaliating with an even stronger one. When Radim went to make a blow to her neck she grabbed his leg, flipped him up and tried to pin him, but he saw it coming, he had the advantage of being smaller than her and the slightest bit faster, but his size and age did put him at a disadvantage because she was stronger than him. He easily slid underneath her, taking out her leg as he did. As soon as she hit the ground he jumped her, he pushed one forearm into the back of her neck and with his other arm to hold one of her arms up her back, and he pushed each of his knees into the backs of her thighs. Since he was smaller than her he couldn't reach his knees to the backs of hers and still have good leverage on her upper body so it made it pretty easy to shake his legs off and from there she kicked out to flip herself over and he lost balance and fell onto his side. She quickly pushed him onto his back and jumped on top of him. She pinned both of his arms with hers and put one knee to his crotch and pushed hard. Several of the guys watching winced, especially Steve and Clint because they had tried to fight with Natasha before and ended up in the exact same position. When Radim still hadn't given up she pushed harder.

"Hope you didn't want to have kids someday" She told him. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply to try and ignore the pain, but she could tell by his face that it wasn't working.

"I could push a little harder if you still don't want to admit defeat" She said.

"Alright, alright, I give up" He said before she could fulfill her promise. She got off of him allowing him to roll to his side, trying to resist the urge to grab his crotch. When he opened his eyes again she offered him a hand. He took it and got to his feet.

"So tell me, who beat you?" She asked.

"I suppose that was the deal wasn't it?" He said. "The only other person to have ever beaten me was my brother" He told her. "If you fought him it would have been interesting to see, I honestly think you two would have killed each other before there was a winner. He was very close to you skill level, if not exactly the same" He told her.

"Are you ok?" Mila asked him, running up to them.

"Yes Mila, I'm fine" He said.

"You got beat by a girl" Mila said, giving him a cheeky smile. He sighed.

"Perhaps you would like to try next, you could avenge my loss" He said.

"Very funny Radim" She said.

"So now that you two are done trying to kill each other how about we go watch a movie or something?" Tony asked.

"How on earth are we supposed to do that Stark? Were thousands of feet in the air" Steve said.

"Don't doubt me spangles, I can rig us up something in an empty room" He said.

"Do you want to watch with us?" Natasha asked Radim.

"I think I'm actually going to head to bed, I'm pretty tired." He told her.

"You can watch if you want to Mila" He told her. She shook her head.

"I want to go to bed too" She said. He nodded and they said there goodnights and headed to their room. Mila changed into her pajama's and Radim reminded her to brush her teeth before he tucked her into her bed for the night.

"**This bed is comfy**" She said, yawning.

"**I'm glad**" He laughed. "**I'll be right through that door if you need anything OK?**" He said, she nodded. "**Goodnight, I love you**" He told her, kissing her forehead.

"**Love you too**" She said, drifting off to sleep.

**So there is chapter 5 for you, I know nothing really happened but hopefully you enjoyed it, I wanted to show some bonding between the characters. As always thanks for reading, if you feel so inclined to I'd love it if you told me what you thought. **


End file.
